


good to me

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: He doesn’t hear Zuko walk up behind him, just feels him press against Sokka’s back before wrapping a hand around the younger’s throat, almost sizing him up. The room is silent except for Sokka’s heavy breathing. It’s embarrassingly easy for Zuko to turn him on.“I could buy you a collar,” the older mutters, his hand gently squeezing around his partner’s throat. “I want it to say something,” Zuko says, louder this time, his hand trailing down Sokka’s chest, down his pants to cup his already hard cock. “Would you like that?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	good to me

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 prompt: collaring
> 
> a continuation of my zukka gloryhole au

When Sokka is rearranging his drawers to make room for more of Zuko’s stuff, the older finds a simple dog collar mixed in amongst his partner’s sock drawer. “Sokka, is this-” he starts nervously, cut off as the small piece of crappy fake leather is snatched out of his hand.

“A dog collar I bought on clearance to use for myself to masturbate?” Sokka says, tossing the collar into a dirty corner of his room, hoping it’ll melt into the floor there. “Why, no, Zuko, I have _no_ idea why you would think that,” his cheeks are flushed as he turns his back to the older. He didn’t have to share, but he wanted to, he likes telling Zuko about all the stupid embarrassing things he does. He doesn’t hear Zuko walk up behind him, just feels him press against Sokka’s back before wrapping a hand around the younger’s throat, almost sizing him up. The room is silent except for Sokka’s heavy breathing. It’s embarrassingly easy for Zuko to turn him on.

“I could buy you a collar,” the older mutters, his hand gently squeezing around his partner’s throat. “I want it to say something,” Zuko says, louder this time, his hand trailing down Sokka’s chest, down his pants to cup his already hard cock. “Would you like that?”

Sokka lets out a breathy moan, leaning against Zuko while bucking into his hand. “Mmhm, Zuko, want you to collar me,” he sighs out, sounding very content. “Want it to say ‘slut’ on it,” he groans, reaching back to tangle his fingers into Zuko’s hair. “Please?”

“Of _course_ , baby,” the older mutters, his hand slipping inside Sokka’s pants to jerk him off, making the boy cum in his pants as he sighs dreamily, excited for the collar that he knows he’ll be given soon.

-

The subject doesn’t come up again until a few weeks later, Zuko instructing Sokka to get naked and sit on the bed. It’s a common order made new as the older pulls a box out of his drawer, opening it to reveal the collar. Sokka lets out a soft gasp when he sees it. The collar is made of thick black leather, a pretty silver D-ring hanging under the silver letters that say _slut_.

“Please,” he says, keeping himself still on the bed. Sokka feels exposed like this, already naked and half-hard. The vulnerability makes him flush hotter, aroused by how slutty he feels, comforted in knowing that Zuko will take care of him. “Collar me, Zuko,” he says sincerely, locking eyes with his lover, “ _please_.”

Feeling his cock twitch in his pants, Zuko takes the collar out of its box, moving to sit behind Sokka on the bed. Silence hangs heavy in the room as the older drapes the leather around his partner’s neck. Looping material through the buckle, Zuko leans in to press a soft kiss against Sokka’s ear. “How tight do you want it?”

Sokka lets out a shaky moan, leaning his head back as his cock starts to drip between his legs. He loves the feeling of the thick leather band around his neck, the cold silver of the detailing when he moves. “Tight,” he whimpers out.

Grinning, Zuko pulls the end of the collar until he hears the younger gasp, then he buckles it, slipping two fingers underneath to make sure it was still safe. “How’s that?” His voice is gentle, his hands skimming lightly over the sides of Sokka’s torso.

“Perfect,” Sokka sighs out, deeply content. The pressure around his throat is heavy, but it comforts him. Knowing the pressure is because of _Zuko_ because Zuko _claimed_ him. Releasing a shaky moan, he reaches a hand back and up to tangle in his partner’s black hair, “Baby, need you to fuck me.”

Zuko lightly slaps the side of one of Sokka’s thighs, making the boy squeal in shock. “Ask me nicely, slut,” he says, keeping his voice even as he presses kisses along the top of Sokka’s shoulders. The hardness pressed up against his partner gives away how affected he is.

Letting out a soft moan, Sokka shifts to lie on his back, looking up at a fully clothed Zuko. Bare except for his new collar, the younger spreads his legs, planting his feet on the bed. “ _Please_ , Zuko,” he pouts up at his partner, “please fuck my slutty little hole with your big hard cock,” he pleads, biting his lip and pretending to look coy.

“Filthy,” Zuko says offhandedly, spitting into his hand and leaning down to hover over Sokka, running spit-slick fingers over his hole. His movements stutter to a halt, feeling the area already slick with lube. “Oh,” the older gasps, gently pressing in two fingers and meeting no resistance, the body underneath him arching up with pleasure. Moments like these make Zuko realize how gone he is for Sokka. He surges down to kiss Sokka, sucking on his tongue before pulling back to spit in his mouth. “You’re unbelievable,” he gasps out in awe, staring down at Sokka’s flushed cheeks, the black collar standing out against the blushing chest.

“Is,” Sokka’s head rolls back as he feels fingertips brush over his prostate, “ _fuck_ , is that a yes?” He audibly swallows, tasting Zuko’s spit in the back of his throat as his throat bobs against the collar. The feeling of Zuko’s ownership inside and out made the younger feel dizzy with pleasure. Suddenly, Sokka feels a wave of euphoria rush over him, his cock jumping and spitting cum out against his tan belly. His hole clenching around Zuko’s fingers, he lets out a shaky little sob. 

Unable to resist any longer, Zuko leans down to kiss Sokka at the same time he adds a third finger, making sure his partner is open enough to be fucked. The younger is mewling into the kisses, his hips jumping from the sensitivity. He trails kisses down Sokka’s jaw to the edge of his collar, leaving a soft kiss where hard leather meets smooth skin. Leaning down, he grabs the D-ring between his teeth, purposefully tugging on it before slipping his fingers out and leaning away.

Sokka lets out a desperate whine at the sudden lack of warmth hovering over him, and he knows without looking that his cock is already hard again. The constant pressure of the collar around his neck makes him feel fuzzy and comfortable, safe underneath Zuko. When he feels the blunt head of Zuko’s cock teasing at his rim, he gasps. Forcing himself to focus enough to make eye contact with his lover, he whines out desperately, “ _Please_ , Zuko, come on,” he encourages, “claim me inside too.”

A deep feral growl comes up from somewhere deep in Zuko’s chest as he fucks into Sokka. He wastes no time in setting a brutal pace, angling his lover’s hips to fuck into his prostate on every thrust. His eyes are locked on the collar around his partner’s throat, the way it contrasts with his skin, the word _slut_ emblazoned over his neck. He feels a deep satisfaction at having this claim over Sokka, and he lets his head fall back in pleasure as he thrusts deep.

The room is filled with sounds of skin slapping and choked off moans as the two move against each other, Sokka’s back arching as he cries out with another orgasm, Zuko nearly falling forward on his forearms at the feeling of Sokka fluttering around him. He buries himself balls deep in the man under him, groaning aloud as he filled the younger up with his cum. 

They lie together, sticky and messy until Zuko reaches up, stroking one finger over Sokka’s new collar. “I like this,” the older says softly, “you being mine.”

Sokka lets out a giddy laugh, his eyes still slightly glazed over. “Was already yours,” he says gently, smiling as Zuko kisses him.

“I’m yours, too,” the older says gently reaching up to cup Sokka’s jaw in his palm.

Letting out a deeply contented sigh, Sokka curls up to his lover as they lay there together, basking in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> does watching boiling rock for zukka inspo make me write more top zuko? yes. yes it does. sue me


End file.
